zootopia_20_by_princebaltofandomcom-20200215-history
Gazelle
Gazelle is a female protagonist character in Zootopia 2.0. About her Gazelle's story is virtually the same as in canon. She was born in Sahara Square, and has been performing since she was a child. She was born Kira Hornston. The remake divulges in regard to canon somewhat in that, when she was eighteen, she moved to Savannah Central in order to pursue her singing career, and she succeeded. She became known as Gazelle when she began singing in Zootopia. She is married to wealthy music mogul Soren Oryxhorn, who is the owner of her record label, Oryxhorn Records. Because Gazelle is, for some reason, unable to have children of her own, even after seventeen years of attempting it, she and Soren adopt a young bunny girl named Keira who is five years old. Though her full, legal, married name is Gazelle Oryxhorn, she uses only her first name as her stage name. Another difference is that she is a friend of the Wilde family and has met Nick. Her most popular song is Try Everything. She is a beautiful Thomson's gazelle and just about the most famous entertainer in all of Zootopia. Due to her looks, she is often mistaken for being in her late twenties, despite actually being thirty-eight. She was once the celebrity crush of a teenage Nick Wilde. She and Soren did the singing voices for the main characters in a recent animated film. List of Gazelle's songs *Try Everything *Ara-bunny Nights *Can you feel the Fluff Tonight? *Let It Goat *Part of your Wool *A Whole New Vole Trivia *In this version, she knows Nick and his family. *Her birth name is Kira Hornston. *She is unable to have children of her own for some unknown reason. *She and Soren adopt a female bunny child named Keira. *She and her husband have adopted Keira by the events of Zootopia. *She has been a musical hit for twenty years, and shows no sign of slowing down. *She lives in the same neighborhood as Nick, only in a different part of it. *She is only a decade older than Nick, having been eighteen when he was eight. *Her career began when she was eighteen. *She married Soren after he graduated college, when he was twenty-three and she was twenty. *She and Soren tried for seventeen years to have a child of their own. They didn't adopt sooner because of their careers. *Nick insists on addressing her as "Mrs. Oryxhorn" once she is married. *She is thirty-eight years old, but, for some reason, looks younger than that. She is sometimes mistaken for being in her late twenties. *Nick had a celebrity crush on her for a time when he was a teen between fourteen and fifteen years of age. *She called out Nick and Judy by name during her concert after the savage crisis. *She is known both for her singing voice and her belly-dancing-type dance moves. Gallery Gazelle Zootopia.jpg|Full body image of Gazelle Gazelle for Preyada Shoe & Bags.jpg|Ad Gazelle did for Preyda banner_gazelle.jpg|An ad for a Gazelle concert in Sahara Square Gazelle performing.PNG|Gazelle performing with her tiger dancers Gazelle Bogo.JPG|Bogo using the Gazelle app Clawhauser dances with Gazelle.PNG|Clawhauser using the Gazelle app Gazelle Vanity Fur.jpg|Gazelle on a magazine cover Gazelle dance.JPG|Gazelle performing her hip-shaking dance moves on stage zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1404.jpg|Gazelle welcomes visitors to Zootopia in an electronic billboard zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11554.jpg|Gazelle with two of her tiger dancers zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11549.jpg|Gazelle during her concert Gazelle perform.JPG|Gazelle calling out Nick and Judy at her concert after the savage crisis zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11431.jpg|Gazelle dancing on stage Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Gazelles Category:Hoofed animals Category:Entertainers Category:Singers Category:Friends of the Wilde Family Category:The Oryxhorn Family Category:Wives Category:Zootopia Residents Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:Pop singers Category:Canon Zootopia Characters Category:Oryxhorn Records Category:Mothers Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Famous Zootopians Category:Zootopia 2.0